


Just Friends?

by meli_stylinson



Category: Byron Langley - Fandom, Joe Sugg - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, BoyxBoy, First Time, Gay, M/M, Party, Sex, Smut, drunk, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meli_stylinson/pseuds/meli_stylinson
Summary: A party, two boys and lots of alcohol...or ratherNew exciting feelings between the roommates Joe and Byron are quickly turning into a rather Sexual situation ;)





	Just Friends?

The party had just started, but being a lightweight, Joe was already feeling pretty drunk. He had been in the mood for a drink earlier today and instead of enjoying a quiet glass of wine, decided to invite some guys over. Now there weren’t just some friends over at his house but the whole crew including Caspar, Amber, Mikey, Josh, Oli and his girlfriend and lots of other people he didn’t even intend to invite.

 

———————————

 

He finished his third drink and began moving towards the kitchen to pour himself another one. Byron was also in the kitchen getting himself another drink swaying a little because of the alcohol he consumed in the drinking games he had just played.

Both boys simultaneously reached for the vodka bottle, leading to Byrons hand on top of Joe’s. Normally this wouldn’t be weird between friends, one would just shrug it off and let the other pour his drink first. But between Joe and Byron, had lately been this weird tension that was leading to awkward situations. Joe had been feeling different about Byron for a while now, every touch burned his skin and he felt nervous just talking to him. At first he thought that he was just lonely because he hadn’t been with a girl for so long but even after a disastrous one night stand he still didn’t feel different. So he just tried to ignore the burning feeling and move on, but obviously this was almost impossible when the cause for the problem was your damn hot roommate. Well of course not hot … yes Byron looked decent but not hot. What was he thinking… He should really stop drinking, his brain was already fuzzy. Yes its the alcohol thats making him have those strange thoughts. Sure.

 

They stared at each other for a moment waiting for someone to remove their hand first.

Were Byrons eyes always that blue? He was mesmerized, just staring longingly into Byrons eyes. It was like a spell, which causes the opponent to be unable to move. His eyes drifted down to Byrons lips, the urge to press him up against the wall and just kiss him was growing stronger and stronger with every second going by. Their faces moved closer together, still staring at each others lips, Joe could feel Byrons breath against his cheek, their noses almost touching.

 

A loud crash from the party made them spring apart. The spell was broken.

And Joe removed his hand quickly from the bottle trying to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks. Thank god that the house was only dimly lit with party lights.

 

_„Sorry man, pour yours first I´ll wait“_

 

Feeling like a creep for almost kissing Byron and suddenly feeling sick inside Joe decided to just drink his sorrows away hoping to forget that he ever wanted to kiss his roommate. It was just wrong, Byron wasn’t even gay, hell he himself was straight for gods sake.

 

———————————

 

By the time it was 2 am Joe was so drunk he couldn’t even walk straight. The party had slowed down a little but there were still at least 10 people going strong. Needing a little time to get his alcohol induced brain to relax he excused himself from the party walking towards his room. Well at least it should have been his room if he weren’t so drunk that he accidentally stumbled into Byrons bedroom.

Byron, who was currently changing his shirt because he got alcohol splashed on him.

Byron who was standing half naked in his room not yet having noticed Joe standing in the doorway.

Byron who looked hot as hell.

And Joe just couldn’t bring himself to look away. Lust was taking over his brain and all he could think about was what he could do to Byron. What Byron could do to him. Byron would look so good fucking him relentlessly, making it hurt a little so that he would still feel him the day after and the day after that. Making him come untouched just by having his dick inside him.

 

Joes mind was so occupied with forming those dirty images that he didn’t even realize Byron noticing him and asking him, or rather slurring, what he was doing in his room.

_„Joe?“_

 

_„Yes, sorry I was searching for my room, must’ve gone wrong somehow“_

 

Byron just laughed at him looking Joe directly in the eyes, moving closer to him. His eyes suddenly seemed to darken a few shades. He obviously also had a little too much to drink and wasn’t thinking straight.

 

_„You know Joe, you look really fucking hot right now. Looking all wrecked from the party“_

 

_„W-what?“_

 

Joe must’ve have misheard something here, did Byron really just call him hot or was his mind playing tricks on him again. Well it didn’t matter he was too drunk to care right now.

 

Instead of answering, Byron just walked closer to Joe and pushed him hard against the wall holding his hands in place above his head.

 

_„Yeah, really fucking hot“_

 

His lips crashed against Joes, teeth clashing and messy. Joe was at first too stunned to react but started kissing back after a moment. Byrons tongue pushed against his bottom lip asking for entrance and once inside starting a battle of dominance that he easily won.

He nibbled at Joe’s bottom lip, biting teasingly into it which caused Joe to let out a breathy moan.

Byron pressed his body against Joes, rubbing himself up against him. Joe could feel the hardness pressing into his leg.

He could feel himself getting hard in his pants and wanting Byron to touch him, to just do something. He tried moving his hands but Byrons grip just tightened, not letting go. It was all to much he needed some kind of friction now.

 

Finally Byron moved his hands away and started pushing Joe backwards until his legs were touching the end of the bed. Joes legs gave in which leaded to Byron lying on top of him and their cocks perfectly aligned trough their clothes. For a moment the boys were just helplessly rutting up against each other searching for some kind of release. Joe not wanting to end this like teenagers would, pushed Byron slightly backwards so that they were switching positions. Byron was quick to remove Joes T-Shirt running his hands all along Joes torso, trying to explore all the newly freed skin.

Feeling brave Joe ducked down kissing Byrons neck and slightly sucking at a spot right over his collarbone. He moved his lips down towards his nipples, leaving a wet trail with his tongue behind. He slowly started sucking and gently biting his nipples which caused Byron to silently gasp and move his hand into Joes Hair slightly gripping it. He moved his head even lower just stopping right before Byrons waistband. He was already too drunk and horny to think about the fact that Byron was his roommate and he shouldn’t be doing that with him at all. Instead his brain came up with different questions to make him nervous.

 

He had never done this before only ever having been with girls. Would he be able to do it right would Byron like it?  
He tried to remember how the girls did it to him and started fumbling with the zipper of Byrons jeans. Pushing his hips up to help Joe undo his Jeans along with his boxers, Byrons cock finally sprang free after having been restricted for too long. Joe was unable to move for a moment just looking at Byrons cock in front of him, it was long and big, shining with precome, it was definitely bigger than Joes own.

 

He was mesmerized, reaching out to give him a few slow strokes. It didn’t feel too different from jerking himself off, it actually felt kind of nice. The thought of taking him in his mouth feeling the taste of Byron on his tongue was making his dick twitch. Eager to fulfill this fantasy, Joe leaned forward and slowly licked the tip tasting precome. Byron was breathing loudly by this point, tightening the grip on Joes hair and guiding him down to take more of him in Joes mouth. Joe was happy to oblige wanting to make Byron feel good. He was taking as much as he could, trying to breathe trough his nose. His tongue was swirling around the head of Byrons cock leading to Byron letting out a shuddering moan. He was now completely guiding Joes head up and down having lost all his control and composure.

Just looking down at Joe sucking him off, seeing his own dick disappear between those beautiful lips was almost enough to make Byron come. Not wanting this to end that quickly, Byron tugged Joe up by his Hair and switched positions so that Joe was lying beneath him again. His lips found Joes again wanting to taste himself on Joes tongue, the taste making him moan into Joes mouth.

 

His hand wandered down to stoke Joe trough his jeans and boxers feeling the hard outline of his cock.

Byron broke the kiss to get rid of Joes Jeans and boxers, taking his cock into his mouth without a second thought. Byron already had experience with boys so he knew exactly how to make Joe feel good.

 

_„Fuck Byron so good“_

 

Byron hummed around Joes cock in appreciation. The vibrations making Joes head dizzy.

Joe was getting seemingly louder now, his mouth escaping an endless slur of

 

_„Yes Byron.. fuck so good… please don’t stop“_

 

making it clear to Byron that Joe was on the edge of coming, he slowly released Joes cock with a pop of his lips.

 

_„Whats wrong, why would you stop?“_

 

Instead of answering Byron just leaned down even further licking a slow stripe from the base of Joes cock down to his rim, leaving Joe to let go of a small shout.

 

_„What are you doing?“_

 

_„Making you feel good, just relax I promise you’ll like it“_

 

Byron licked another stripe directly over Joes hole and pressed his tongue into him. After a while he started properly eating him out stabbing his tongue in quick movements into Joe. Joe was reduced to a moaning mess by now feeling like complete bliss.

 

_„This will hurt a little now, but just relax. It will be fine after a moment okay“_

 

Reaching out to his bedside table Byron grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom putting both items beside him on the bed. Slicking his fingers up he slowly started to push his index finger inside stopping just right before the knuckle.

 

„ _You alright Joe?“_ Byron asked after feeling Joe tense up

 

_„Yes, its just cold“_

 

Byron tried soothing Joes pain away by placing light kisses on the inside of Joes thigh, positively distracting him.

 

He pushed his finger even more inside Joe until it was fully inside. Waiting a moment to give Joe time to relax he started pushing his finger in and out again, pushing a second one inside after Joe started moaning. He was already feeling anticipation building up inside his belly while scissoring his fingers trying to stretch Joe out as good as he could.

He was now fucking Joe with two fingers leaving Joe to beg for more.

After deciding to fill him up with three fingers, Joe started to meet every trust and was gripping for his leaking cock.

 

Byron slapped his hand away bringing them both over Joes head. Because of Joes small frame he was effortlessly holding them in place with just one hand.

 

_„Please do something, I need you Byron, I need to come so badly… please“_

 

Joe was almost whining, begging to get some release.

 

Slowly extracting his fingers and swiping them on the bedsheet, Byron reached for the condom putting it over his aching cock and lubing himself up, not wanting to hurt Joe.

 

His lips finding Joes again to distract him from the pain, Byron lined himself up, slowly pushing inside Joe and halting after a moment. It took all his willpower to not just slam into Joe and fuck him with no mercy.

 

Joe scrunched his face up in pain

 

_„It hurts Byron“_

 

_„I know baby, just relax okay it will get better and start to feel good soon okay“_

 

Nodding his head slightly Joe tried to get comfortable and allow Byron to push further inside of him. Now filling Joe completely to the brim the desire to not be too gentle anymore was starting to get to his head, Byron would not be able to restrain himself for much longer.

 

_„You okay?“_

 

_„Yes … just please move“_

 

Listening to Joes request he slowly started to move, just to gently push back inside again after a moment.

Byron was going in a slow pace not wanting to hurt Joe which was driving Joe insane.

 

_„Faster, please!“_

 

Joe moaned out pushing himself back against Byron, filthy sounds escaping his mouth.

Not caring too much anymore Lust having taken over his brain, Byron slammed into Joe without mercy, picking up the pace.

 

_„yes Joe so good… your being so good for me baby“_

 

All Joe could do was moan and that not too quietly, he didn’t care who could hear him right now it was just feeling too good.

Changing the angle by picking Joes legs up and draping them over his Shoulders, made Joe let out a long moan his cock twitching wanting to be touched. Byron was hitting his prostate with every thrust now. Pounding into Joe without mercy.

Feeling himself get close to his climax he reached out for Joes cock and started stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts.

After a few stokes Joe was coming hard over his own belly and Byrons hand moaning out Byrons name.

Byron picking up his pace even more, his thrusts soon becoming sloppy was letting out a shuddering moan, filling up the condom just sacking down onto Joes body. They were both breathing hard trying to come down from their high. Byron moved out of Joes body, causing Joe to hiss from being oversensitive, he would definitely be sore tomorrow.

 

Being to drunk to clean up or even give a care Byron just moved the covers over their bodies falling asleep in just minutes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this little One Shot because there are in my opinion way too less fan fictions about those two Characters and this definitely needs to change.  
> *  
> Maybe I will turn this little story into a longer Fanfiction one day, if the inspiration strikes.  
> *  
> My first language is not English, so I apologize for any mistakes. Feel free to to point them out, I won't be mad at all rather happy to improve this fic. (Also not Beta-Read) (First time writing smut)  
> *  
> I do not own any of the Characters mentioned in this piece and am not making any money with the existence of this Story. (even though I very much would like to)  
> *  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this little creation -> feel free to comment and let me know what you think


End file.
